Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale
by AkUmaXxXtEnsHi
Summary: What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker.
1. Prologue

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)**

* * *

_"Big brother, what's this?"_

_"It's called a rose. A white rose. Mother said to be careful because they have thorns." Looking at the older boy, the younger one's bright blue eyes lit up with curiosity as his older sibling smiled and ruffled hiss hair. "Besides the thorns, they really are beautiful."_

_The raven haired boy giggled at the contact. "Yeah! Can we give some to mother and father?"_

_The dark blue haired boy nodded. "Sure. But we need to ask Tanaka to help us." Just as he said that, a loud thunder startled both of the siblings. He sighed, "Looks like its gonna rain. We better get inside."_

_Little boy with bright baby blue eyes pouted in disappointment. "But the rose..."_

_He smiled sadly. Then, he patted him on the head and helped him stand up. "How about hot milk with honey instead? Then, after it rains, we'll pick the roses."_

_"Okay!"  
_

* * *

Ciel shot up from the bed with a gasp. Sweat dripping from his porcelain face as he panted. Slowing his breathing, he rubbed his temples and sighed. After becoming a demon, he and Sebastian went on many adventures. But first, after they jumped down the hill, they were transported back to Hell. Whereas Sebastian taught him all about being a demon. Ciel has to admit, after centuries of being with the elder demon, he sees him more as a father figure rather than a butler.

Glancing at his clock, he noticed that it was mid-morning. So, he kicked off his sheets, fixed the bed, and went downstairs. Still in his dark blue pajamas, he decided to take a bath after his morning cake.

"Goodmorning, Ciel." Came a velvety smooth voice. Sebastian sligthly brought down the newspaper he was reading to look at he boy making his way to the refrigerator. The demonling answered with a small 'morning'. He chuckled as he watched Ciel sitting in front of him and began to eat the chocolate cake he reserved just for him.

"Oh yes. I forgot to inform you."

"Of what?" Ciel raised an eyebrow as he looked at is guardian.

"We're moving to Amity Park next week."

* * *

**Short prologue is short. **

**I'm formerly known as BlackishPinkXDemonicAngel. As you can see, I have moved away from the DP Fandom (kinda) and moved to Anime. Specifically Black Butler. So all of my stories are discontinued and up for adoption. Haters are haters. Sue me.**

**But I still loved the fact about "What if Danny and Ciel are related?" So this popped into my random mind. Once again, I ignore flamers.**

**Later, mortals.**


	2. Blondie and the Beast

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)**

* * *

"So this is Casper Academy..." Ciel mused as he looked out of the window of Sebastian's black shiny car. Sighing, he grabbed his dark blue colored backpack and opened the door. "I'll be going now."

Sebastian gave his charge a sly smirk. "Have fun. Oh, and at least try to make some friends." Ciel just answered by rolling his eyes. As the car drove away, Ciel faced the giant, white painted school.

Instead of wearing a uniform like how any other fancy schools are required, this school was a bit like a public school. So he simply wore a dark blue hoody, black jeans, and blue sneakers. His black eye-patch was still in place. Entering the school, he came across with a lot of different looking humans. Some had blonde hair and wore bright clothing. _'The Preppies.' _Some were buff and wore white and red jackets._'The Jocks.' _Some were skinny, had freckles, and wore glasses. _'The Geeks.' _And some wore a whole lot of black. _'The Goths.' _Ciel smirked.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_

As he walked down the hallway to get to the principal's office, he came across a blonde blur running towards him. Ciel grunted as he/she got off of him. Upon knowing who it was, he sharply gasped.

His hair was a pale yellow, his eyes were an icy blue, his skin was pale- but not as pale as his deathly pale skin-, and he wore a purple shirt with the words _Fk U, _ridiculously short green shorts, and brown boots that reaches just below his knees.

"Dude, you okay there? Hello...! Earth to emo stranger!"

Ciel shook his head as the familiar blonde began to shake his hand in front of his face. Scowling a bit, he slapped it away and stood up, the blonde mimicking it. "Yes, I'm fine. And don't call me an 'emo stranger'."

"Then what your name, _Captain?"_

His eye twitched. This boy also had the similar personality. "Ciel, Ciel... Michaelis."

Grinning, the blonde swung over his arm over his neck and began to walk -while dragging him- down the hall. "The name's Alois Trancy! Nice to meet ya! Say, you foreign er somethin'?"

"I come from England."

"England eh? Why move here?"

"None of your business."

"Whatever. So, since your new here, have you gotten your schedule?"

"I _was _going to go to the principal's office until you ran into me..."

Alois gave a short laugh. "Well, sorry 'bout that, Shorty. I was kinda in a hurry." When Ciel was about to question him, there were sudden screaming and students running past them. A loud crash resounded as Alois gulped and backed away.

"What's happening!?"

"Its the ghosts!"

"Ghost?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. He hasn't heard of any signs of ghost since his encounter with King Edward V.

"But don't worry. DP's always here to beat the living hell outta them!" Alois beamed, smirking.

"DP...?"

Before Alois could answer the bluenette, a large green bulldog with blazing red eyes came running into view. Alois and Ciel were about to run off when someone stood -_hovered- _in front of them just as the glowing green dog was running towards them.

"Cujo! Heel!" Came a childish voice. It belonged to the boy floating in front of them. The dog's sneer turned into that of a happy, toothy smile as he changed his size into a small puppy. Jumping up into the boy's awaiting arms.

The boy turned around and grinned sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about that. Cujo didn't mean to."

Upon further examination, this boy had white hair, electric green eyes, and sligthly tan skin. He wore a black hoody with a white DP logo, white fingerless gloves, black shorts, white buckled boots, a white belt, and clipped onto that belt was a silver and green... thermos?

"No prob, Phantom. Hey, is that your dog?" Alois asked as he pointed to the green mutt, whose tongue was sticking out and gave a happy bark.

Phantom smiled and rubbed the dog's black ears. "Not really... He just likes to follow me around. Well, see ya later!" And with that, the albino child turned intangible and flew up the ceiling.

"Is this normal?"

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

**Sonofabetch, Alois is back and Danny is cute. What else is gonna happen?**

**Any questions? You can ask them. Wither you'll ask Ciel, Alois, Danny, Sebastian, Jazz, Lizzie, anyone. All the charcters are gonna be included. The only ones that you can ask in the meantime are the ones mentioned and Grell, Sam, and Tucker.**

**Well, sayōnara _ningens._**


	3. Hair of Yellow and Orange

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)**

* * *

"Ciel P. Michaelis... Ah, here it is."

"Thank you, Ms. Ishiyama."

The Chinese principal smiled politely. "My pleasure. We are happy to have you here, Mr. Michaelis. Also, I'm terribly sorry if you experience ghost attacks. You see, Amity Park is also called the Ghost Central of America." She gave a small chuckle as Ciel started to head outside.

"I'll be fine."

Walking down the hallway, Ciel begins to ponder about this town. It was either coincidence, or that red eyed demon just wanted to see the misery of ghost attacking the buildings and its inhabitants. Hey, they were demons. It was in their aesthetic to be sadistic. Ciel inwardly shrugged then moved onto the white haired child. He said that the green dog wasn't his. And that silver contraption... A thermos, really?

"Ciel!" Oh great... The blonde haired brat who mysteriously got reincarnated. Oh joy. The eye-patch wearing 14 year old sighed when he was encased into a one-armed hug by the booty-shorts wearing blondie. "C'mon, slowpoke! We're gonna be late for class if you keep spacing out!"

* * *

Great. First Alois, and now _her. _It doesn't bother him at all. At least he got to see a familiar face. But it has its downs.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ciel, you have the most cutest, brightest blue eye ever! But, why is the other one covered?" Lizzie all but whined. The first sentence was when her eyes practically had hearts. Ciel could see Alois suspiciously narrowing at his eye patch. But Ciel being Ciel, answered smoothly.

"There was an accident."

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry, Ciel!"

Ciel inwardly sighed and faked a reassuring smile. Honestly, annoying humans. "It's fine. You were just curious."

Unfortunately, the teacher assigned Ciel to sit _in between _Alois and Elizabeth. So, the poor bluenette had to suffer listening to the blondes' nonstop blabbering about his hair, eyes, _eye patch, _height, weight, favorites, _if he's Emo and cuts himself, _pets, family members, yaddi yaddi ya, etc, etc.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sebastian was officially annoyed. Yes, annoyance was the only thing that could describe his thoughts as he walked and dodged past many people who were in a hurry to get to work. He just signed in to work at a company called Axion Corp. The relative industry of Axion Labs and DALV. Sighing in relief, he finally reached the front desk where there sat behind it was what seemed to be the secretary.

"Good day, I am Sebastian Michaelis, the new employee." Almost immediately, hearts danced around the lady as she drooled over the sight of the demon.

"Mr. Michaelis... Oh, yes! That's right... You were assigned to work with... Ms. Jasmine Fenton. In fact, there she is. Ms. Fenton! Please do come over here. I would like to introduce you to your new co-worker."

Sebastian eyed the young adult smiling and approaching them. She had long flowing orange hair, turquoise eyes, and a turquoise headband. She also wore a black vest over a white long sleeved blouse, knee-length turquoise skirt, and black flats. By her appearance, the demon could tell she was an intelligent, cheerful person and the way she talks.

"Good morning! I'm Jasmine, it's nice to meet you.

He smiled charmingly at her in return. "Sebastian Michaelis, it is a pleasure to work with you, Ms. Fenton."

As the day go by, Sebastian became more intrigue by this girl. Especially when one time she talks about the town and its _inhabitants. _Not the people, but the paranormal inhabitants. Ghosts, to be precise. It seems that she is the daughter of 2 ghost hunters who are in Arkansas. **(1) **

"I also had a fiancee who died just after he proposed to me..." _Ah, how sad._

"A day after he was buried, a new addition to the Fenton family came." _She became pregnant?_ "There was a knock on the door and a basket was left out on the floor." _Adoption, it seems._ "I didn't knew where he came from. But there was a note. It said, 'A gift from God. May you be blessed and pure.' It was weird. But nonetheless, he became important to my life. And so, I named him Daniel. Danny for short. He's ten years old now." _This sounds like the work of an Angel. How... interesting. _**  
**

Indeed, Jasmine Fenton and her adopted son does interest him so. Now, he wonders how Ciel is doing...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I was sick and exams are tomorrow. That and I need to be cautious about my eye sight.**

**1) _Maddie's sister, Alicia Walker, lives in Arkansas. I don't really have a plan for Jack and Maddie, so, yeah... _**

**By the way, _AloisxCiel or CielxLizzie? _Oh, and I don't really know about Vlad though. I'll see if I can fit him in...**

**Q&A Time**

**Paxloria: _Well, Sebastian and Ciel have to constantly move from town to town, city to city. So it was just coincidence. Secondly, Ciel decided to have some fun by getting to know this new Alois. Besides, we can't have any deaths to get suspicious, now can we?_**

**MiniMonster98: _Thank you. But I like how Claude is a creeper and rapes- attempts to rape- Ciel. I suggest reading _xCielx3's Ciel Phluffyhive. _Its really good and fun to read- even thought I'm not finished with it yet._**

**Here are some opinions from the characters. Remember, Disclaimer is important. So I DON'T own anything,**

**Danny: _I'm really excited that I'm gonna appear next! Its also scary that the author kidnapped me just to be here... She has a chainsaw, too! No wonder she's called the Demonic Angel. At first, I thought she was okay. But then, she threatened me with a CHAINSAW!_**

**Ciel: _Alois and Lizzie... Why can't you people just bloody pair them up together instead of me! I mean, honestly! I _know _Lizzy is my fiancee. But I actually see her as my older sister. And Alois... that bloody git. I am NOT gay! And don't you _dare _call me cute!_**

**Grell: _Oh, that girl was so clever to use a chainsaw! It's what it makes to paint the world red! DEATH!_**

**Sebastian: _I must say, it may be a good idea to move here. We have been to many places. Japan, Philippines- _it was quite hot and... not to be rude, uncivilized, but the islands there are quite magnificent- _Canada, and many more. But Amity Park is the only one with ghosts. Well, except for the Philippines where we encounter some paranormal creatures from time to time. Like the Capre. He was quite a fine lad. Problem is that he smokes. Oh, and the White Lady. Charming girl. Although, the Black Lady does give Ciel the creeps. He is quite adorable when he's scared and vulnerable. Its best not to let him here that. Ah, well. If he does, I'll just bake him a cake. It seems sweets is the only flaw in him. Besides being a demonling who lacks the physical strength. But I believe he'll get stronger someday._**

**Message from my OC- who will appear as supporting characters. FTW**

**Ceza (Ke-za): _Can't wait to mess things up! I'm sure 'Sebastian' will be grand to see us! Its been centuries since we last saw him! I wonder how he's changed... Heard that he took in a human-turned-demon._**

**Cez (Kez): _Ceza, we're here to help, not to cause mayhem. Even though where Chaos Demons. Anyway, a word from the Author is that we'll be appearing no matter what. Since we're practically the main characters for her future web comic. If it does come out, please check it out. For now, she's waiting for her pen tablet. Now, where were we? You might be wondering how we met Sebastian. But we're actually related. Although, we're not giving you anymore spoilers. So, we'll see you soon._**

**_Sayonara, hito_**


	4. Friendship is Bickering

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)**

* * *

In the elementary part of the academy, 3 children all sat down under a tree as they ate their lunch. One sitting on a branch was a boy with messy midnight black hair with a blue tint to it, sapphire eyes, and pale skin. He wore a short sleeved, white hoody with a red oval on the middle, red long sleeved shirt that almost covers his whole hands, blue baggy jeans, and red sneakers

Sitting below him were his best friends. One was a Gothic girl with back-length black hair tied into a half ponytail and eyes of amethyst. She wore a black thin-strapped tank-top with a purple oval that reaches above his belly, a purple t-shirt underneath, black skirt with green lines decorating it, purple stockings, and black knee-high combat boots.

The other boy was African-American with green-blue eyes and a few tuff of black hair coming out of his red cap. He wore black framed glasses, a yellow shirt with brown on the middle, dark green shorts, and brown boots.

"You guys know Jeff the Killer?" asked the Goth, Sam Manson.

"Who?" Tucker Foley raised an eyebrow as he looked at his Gothic friend. Frightened a bit as he slowly sipper his juice box.

"I think she's talking about Creepypasta." Danny Fenton guessed as he used his legs to hang upside down the tree branch.

"Yeah! That's right! Do you think that Jeff is kinda like The Joker?"

Danny shrugged, "Well, they do have big smiles. But I like Eyeless Jack. Don't you, Tuck? He likes kidneys~"

"Kidneys! Not meat! And stop talking about Creepy-whatever! Where did you guys even got it from?"

Sam shrugged and took a bite out of her tofu. Danny just jumped down and sat next to Sam as he took a sip on a juice box. Sam sighed and leaned back on the tree. "Anime Jeff or Real Jeff?"

"What's the difference?" asked Tucker.

"... yeah, your right. Hey D, you coming to my house later tonight? Maybe your mom will let you."

Danny shook his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I wish I could but _I gotta go to the park." _Sensing the incognito meaning of the sentence, Sam and Tucker both nodded their heads.

"Are you sure? It might be dangerous..." Sam worriedly stared at Danny. The boy gave her a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Sam, puh-lease. Those ghosts don't have a chance against me! Right, Tuck?"

"Yeah!"

The only female out of the small group of friends sighed and went back to eating tofu. "Alright, alright. But remember, if anything happens, call us."

"Rodger." Tucker raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny questioningly.

"Her name's Sam."

"What do you guys think about bananarama?" asked Sam. **(1) **

"Bananarama? I think of bananas," answered Danny.

"I think of evil fiends!"

"Tucker, fruits and veggies aren't evil. Meat are the ones! Just think about those poor creatures!"

"They help us live!"

"Its animal abuse!"

Danny sighed as his friends argue with each other. Again. Sipping his juice box, he began to think about the dreams he's been having for the past few days. The most recent dream was that there was a younger version of him and a boy older than him with some similarities. Both wore fine clothes. It was confusing to the azure-eyed boy. Standing up, he threw the empty box in a nearby trash can and began heading towards the building.

"Where are you going?" Sam was the first to notice.

He shrugged, "Inside. I need to go to the bathroom." Sam and Tucker looked at each other then shrugged. Continuing once more with their bickering.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. Sue my eye sight... and my mom.**

**1) Bananarama- _A useless and random word used to attempt to break 'The Curse'. AKA Smosh: STOP COPYING ME!_**

**I still need voters. Go to my profile to vote the pairings. Now.**

**Q&A Time with our Characters**

**IWasNeverReal **

**Danny: _I don't know... I really don't know. People and their fandoms confuse me! _**

**kittyrsocute**

**Alois: _Don't worry! If she stops, we'll break into her house and make her continue! Only if she doesn't have that chainsaw... _**

**Grell: _DEATH! _**

**Modymoon **

**Lizzy: _Oh, I love stars! They're so twinkly and sparkly! I'm sure the author loves stars too! :3 _**

**Ninuhuju **

**Ciel: _Lizzy... Lizzy, Lizzy. I'm still a bit bothered by the fact she's my cousin and I have to marry her. Sounds a bit incestuous to me... Well, looks like the modern days has gotten into me. And of course, Danny would be my brother. We have similar appearances. Though, different personalities... It must be because I was kidnapped and tortured. Although, I do wonder what happened to him. My thoughts that he was killed by that moronic angel. And Sebastian marrying Jasmine? I have to agree with Danny on this one. People and their fandoms... _**

**Well, that's all for today. Tune in next time for the next chapter. Danny and Ciel meet. Dun, dun, duuun.**

_**Dōzo rebyū**_


	5. Thoughts of A Halfa

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)  
**

* * *

Danny tucked his hands inside his pockets as he trudged down the hallway. He sighed as he recalled the same dream. The boy ignored everyone running, walking, and talking around him and focused his mind on one topic.

Him and a boy older than him. The younger version of him calling the blue-haired boy 'big brother'. White roses, dark clouds, a giant mansion. It felt so familiar yet foreign to him. The young lad knew that his life would never be normal ever since _that day. _The day where everything changed. Mostly him, though. His DNA and molecular structure, as to what his mother told him. But he never really understood her, with all the woman's big words. He was only 10 years old, for cheesecake's sake!

He was only 5 years old at the time. They visited his grandparents, Jack and Maddie. They were ghost hunters and they lived in a 2 story house with a weird, space-ship like thingy on the roof somewhere in Arkansas. The couple showed him and his mother their lab and their new finished Ghost Portal. But to Jack's utter dismay, the portal didn't worked. So while the adults talked, Danny slipped his way downstairs and checked the portal. Being at a tender age, curiosity was a giant something to him. And so, remembering his grandmother's safety percussion, he slipped on a white and black jumpsuit- and also removing the embarrassing sticker of Jack's face. Carefully stepping his way in, he looked around the inside of the portal, clearly fascinating. But sadly, the boy tripped on a wire and almost lost his balance if he didn't pressed his hand against the wall. But Jack being, well, Jack, the ON button was _inside _the portal. Making Danny accidentally pressing him. The last thing he knew was that he heard his mother scream his name.

Luckily for him, the ghost hunter couple went out to get some ingredients to make dinner. So his mother carried him to his temporary room and checked him for any other symptoms. When he awoke, his mother scolded him gently and tightly hugged him. He had asked what had happened, but his mother only stroked his hair and told him that everything was going to be okay. **(1) **

And so here he was, a Ghost Boy. After perfecting his basic ghost skills, he had told Sam and Tucker of his new powers. To say, they were shocked and in awe. Danny was glad they didn't thought that he was a freak. Sam also designed to make him a new costume. The Halfa was awe-struck when Sam secretly gave him his new costume on his 9th birthday. The Goth was also creative enough to design him a new logo. Making him Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. Once in a while, Sam and Tucker would sneak out at night to help him patrol. Luckily, the rich Goth hired a karate instructor for the 3 of them to learn more fighting skills. And the day ended up with an exhausted Ghost Boy and a Techno Geek.

Danny smiled at the memory. But the boy paused in his steps when a light blue puff of smoke escaped his lips. Running towards the bathroom, he checked if he was alone and smirked.

"I'm going ghost!"

Bright blue-white rings of light surrounded his waist and separated up and down his body. Successfully changing him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Some call him DP, some Phantom, some Ghost Boy, and some- which he hates being called- _Inviso-Bill. _Bill is officially Danny's most hated name. **(2) **

Turning intangible, he phased through the walls and searched for the ghost causing trouble in his school.

* * *

"Cujo! Get back here, right now!"

Zooming past the screaming children of different ages, he chased after a giant green bulldog. The dog turned invisible and Danny skidded to a stop. Floating, he looked around wither the dog went to the right hallway, or to the left. Shrugging, he picked the left hallway. The kids cheered and waved at him. The Ghost Boy smiled and waved back. The high school girls squealing and calling him 'cute' and 'adorable'. Danny pouted at being called such things. But he grinned when the guys called him 'cool' and 'awesome'. He did some loopty-loops as if to make a small performance. He halted when he reached a dead end. Groaning, he flew back to where the dog turned invisible and headed to the right hallway.

He gasped when he saw Cujo running towards 2 teenagers. Putting up a determined face- which is rather adorable when the girls sees him doing so- he quickly flew in front of them and put his arms out.

"Cujo! Heel!"

The scowl now gone, the dog turned into a small puppy and jumped onto the boy's arms, barking happily. Danny turned around and smiled sheepishly at the almost victims of Cujo's giant jaws. "I'm really sorry about that. Cujo didn't mean to."

The blonde boy, which he was familiar of, grinned. "No prob, Phantom. Hey, is that your dog?" He asked as he pointed at Cujo.

The Ghost Child smiled and rubbed the dog's ear. "Not really... He just likes to follow me around. Well, see ya later!" Glancing back at the other boy who wears an eye patch and was quiet the entire time, Danny turned him and the green pup intangible and flew up towards the ceiling.

"Weird..." He muttered as he changed back into his human self once they landed at the back of the school. Cujo barked in concern as he leaned up and licked Danny's cheek in attempt to cheer him up. It worked when the boy laughed and hugged him tighter. Danny sighed and rubbed his head.

"Who was that kid? Is he new...?"

"Danny!"

"Dude, what happened!? We heard screaming!" Sam and Tucker ran towards their ghostly friend with concerned looks on their faces.

"Did Cujo escaped again?" asked Tucker.

"Heh, yeah... I still don't know how he does that."

"Well, he is a dog. And dogs are also known to be loyal and smart," Sam said.

Danny nodded, "Well, I better get him back to the Ghost Zone before the bell rings."

"Good luck, man!"

"Be back soon!"

* * *

School is finally over... It's Friday and tomorrow there's no school. After Danny tossed Cujo into the portal just behind a bill board, he rushed back to school and continued the day. When it was time to go home, his mother wasn't home since her work ends at 8:00. So she gave him an extra key to the house. Dropping his bag on the floor, he went to his kitchen and ate a small snack. After that, he transformed into his Ghost Form and flew towards the park to think things over. Good thing people went home when it was 6 in the evening.

He changed back behind a bush and went over to the swing set. Just a little rest and he can start his patrol.

"Hey..."

Glancing up to meet the owner of the voice, Danny was surprised to see the boy from earlier. The blue-haired teen who wears the eye patch.

"Ummm, hi..."

"Can I sit with you?"

"S-Sure... What's your name?"

"Ciel. And yours?"

"Danny. Its nice to meet you." Danny smiled widely as the boy sat on the other swing. As he gazed forward, he could feel the boys uncomfortable stare. "So Ciel... What are you doing here at night?"

"I could as you the same."

"Just hanging around. Besides, my mom won't be home for a few more hours. What about you?"

"I'm actually new here. So I decided to venture the town a little. My guardian also isn't home yet."

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence. Just kidding. Danny fidgeted on the end of his shirt as he bit his lip. Glancing towards the boy who would occasionally stare at him. What is it with him and staring, anyway?

"Danny, you seem familiar. Do you know anyone by the name Phantomhive?" He was surprised by the question the older boy asked him.

"Familiar? Me? Hehe, nah! I'm just a boy who lives down the street! And Phantomhive? U-ummm... Well I... Geez, I need therapy." Danny sighed and hung his head. "To tell you the truth, I think I had dreams and I hear the that name... Sometimes, though. Hey, do you know any therapist?" For the first time since he saw him, Ciel actually chuckled at Danny's small joke.

"Well, they say that sometimes, dreams connect to the past. If you want, you could try researching the name Phantomhive. If you need to talk to me, here's my number." With a small smile, Ciel gave him a piece of paper and handed it to Danny. The boy accepted it and smiled.

"Thanks! It was really nice meeting you, Ciel! I hope we can be friends!" Jumping of the swing set, the boy ran off to hide behind a bush. As he ran a little further away from the swings, he swore he heard the teen say,

"We already are."

* * *

**Ciel is a bit OOC, don't you think? Whatever. Fiction is fiction, fans are fans.**

**1) _Anybody craves a Danny/Jazz bonding?_**

**2) _No offense to those whose name is Bill. _**

**Q&A Time**

**IWasNeverReal**

**Lizzy: _Eek! I know, right!? He's just so cute like Ciel! Danny is so much more cute when he smiles and pouts! So adorable! _**

**kittyrsocute**

**Danny: _Because the author loves it when I'm just a kid, he made me a 10 year old boy. *pouts* Also, she made Ciel 14. Let's use the pwoer of imagination and imagine that Black Butler ended when Ciel is 14. She always nags us about now worrying and because this is Fan Fiction._**

**I still need voters. Please go to my profile and vote. **

**Also...**

**What scene do you want to see in the future chapters? Tell me in the PM!**

_**Arigatō soshite guddonaito**_


	6. Talk with Daddy

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)  
**

* * *

The street of Amity were slowly getting isolated. Since it was almost 7 pm, the people were starting to get to their respective homes. Since his guardian was still at work, Ciel decided to take a small walk. Sight seeing a bit, hoping to spot the albino child.

Just during lunch time, Ciel decided to research at the school's library. Danny Phantom, resident hero of Amity Park. Other names: Ghost Child, DP, Phantom, Inviso-Bill (Ciel chuckled a bit at the last one). The young hero appeared just 4 years ago. Randomly, he spotted a news that relocates to Arkansas. There were 2 ghost hunters. They have only a daughter and a grandson. The daughter in the family photo just a few years back was a young woman with orange flowing hair and turquoise eyes. The boy, who seems to be her son, had familiar raven black hair and the most brightest, baby blue eyes Ciel was so aware of. His eyes widened at the familiarity. So he continued reading.

It says that 5 years ago, there was an incident at the local ghost hunter's house. The daughter explained that her son was in an accident with the ghost portal. Doctors told them that there wasn't anything wrong. Only because they were doctors, not ghost experts. And their kind of technology won't work with that kind of paranormal accident. The former Earl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Being a demon, their intelligence are much more amazing than humans. So by studying the appearance and the events, Ciel guessed that after recovering, the child practiced on his newly gained abilities. Then went public a year after. And so, Ciel decided that they are one and the same. But what's bothering him was that the child looked a lot like his beloved younger brother; Daniel Phantomhive. The second child of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

If he wants to find out more about this child, then he needs to find him and at least befriend him. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Stopping in his tracks, his demonic sight saw an older version of Daniel Fenton, the ghost hunter's grandson and the victim of the portal incident. Smirking, he approached the boy who, it seems, was deep in thought.

"Hey..." The boy looked up and Ciel stared into those sapphire orbs.

"Ummm, hi..." Tone of voice is similar... The demon was surprised that he still remembered every detail of his little brother.

"Can I sit with you?"

"S-Sure... What's your name?"

Ciel smiled a bit. "Ciel. And your's?"

"Danny. It's nice to meet you." Bingo. "So Ciel, what are you doing here at night?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Just hanging around. Besides, my mom won't be home for a few hours. What about you?" Hanging around, eh?

"I'm actually new here. So I decided to venture the town a little. My guardian also isn't home yet." Ciel continued to stare at the boy who, obvious to him, was comfortable with him intently looking at him. The demon narrowed his eyes and sensed his soul. It was... pure. More pure than any human being that possessed a pure soul. His soul was the purest of pure. Ciel wondered if it was even possible to have that kind of soul. But hey, his soul was pure even he had done a lot of wrong doings; murdering, for example. Not to mention summoning a demon. He had known his brother to be an innocent child. Quite adventurous and curious about new things. He always loved and cared for his brother. He even asked his parents if he could feed him the bottle of milk when the younger Phantomhive was still an infant. He inwardly sighed. It was now or never...

"Danny, you seem familiar. Do you know anyone by the name Phantomhive?"

"Familiar? Me? Hehe, nah! I'm just a boy who lives down the street! And Phantomhive? U-ummm... Well I... Geez, I need therapy." Danny sighed and hung his head. "To tell you the truth, I think I had dreams and I hear the that name... Sometimes, though. Hey, do you know any therapist?" Ciel chuckled. His brother did sometimes liked to make jokes to lighten up the mood.

"Well, they say that sometimes, dreams connect to the past. If you want, you could try researching the name Phantomhive. If you need to talk to me, here's my number." With a small smile, Ciel gave him a piece of paper and handed it to Danny. The boy accepted it and smiled.

"Thanks! It was really nice meeting you, Ciel! I hope we can be friends!" Jumping of the swing set, the boy ran off to hide behind a bush. Ciel watched him go with a smirk as his eye glowed red.

"We already are."

_'And I'll find out who you truly are, Daniel **Fenton.**__'_

* * *

"Welcome back." Ciel didn't looked up from his book as he greeted the demon as he walked into the living room where Ciel sat on the couch.

Sebastian smiled and set his coat on the coat rack. "So Ciel, how was school?"

Ciel made a small groaned. "Sebastian, it feels like history repeats itself."

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and sat next to his charge. "Care to talk about it?"

He rolled his eyes. Honestly, the older demon was acting like a mother. "Alois... He ran into me. Then, I met Elizabeth at class. They looked the same, they acted the same. But Alois didn't acted like the whiny brat he used to be. And when I took a small walk, I met a boy... A boy who I think is my younger brother.

"Ah, yes. Daniel... You once mentioned him to me before, yes?"

"Indeed. But he wasn't a Phantomhvie in this era. He was a _Fenton. _I also have a theory that he could be the town's resident ghost child, Danny Phantom."

The demon chuckled. "Ah, this trip is quite exciting, isn't it, little one? So much things that can surprise us unexpectedly."

They were silently for a few moments until Ciel sighed. "Sebastian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is it possible for humans to have the purest soul and human can have?"

"Well, I don't recall hearing one that has that kind of soul. Although, I do know something that does."

"And...?"

"The Purus Filius." **(1) **"I have heard that the Purus Filius takes the form that of a child. It has the most purest soul than that of the highest beings in Heaven."

Ciel stared down at his lap as he deeply breathed through his nose. "Then... Then do you think that Daniel is... the Purus Filius?"

Sebastian placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. "If there are some signs of him showing the abilities that of an angel's, then yes."

"Well then, I suppose I need to keep an eye on him. Though, it will be hard. He goes to the Elementary part of the academy. Which is on the other side of the building."

The red eyed demon smirked and put a finger above his lips in a teasing way, just like before where his charge was still a human.

"Do not worry, for I know someone who are willing to help us." **(2)**

* * *

**1) ****Pure Child in Latin. The Purus Filius is a divine entity that no being, except for God, has seen. It usually resides in a secret place it has made for himself. The divine being likes to help people when it can by giving them luck, blessings, and takes form of a child to help them physically. But the Purus Filius doesn't always help them. It needs to rest since, genetically, it is still a child.**

**2) Get ready for some new characters~**

**Q&A Time**

**kittyrsocute**

**Danny: _Am not adorable! I'm awesomemazing! Oh, and Undertaker? Isn't he a wrestler?_**

**Ninuhuju **

**Ciel: _I appreciate your opinion. Alois is just... a revolting, whiny brat who seeks attention from that spider demon. And yes, Elizabeth is indeed my cousin when I was human. She was the daughter of my father's sister, Francis Midford. _**

**Paxloria **

**Sebastian: _I'm terribly sorry. But the author has trouble with her eyes and tries to limit her time with technology. I'm sure that the young lady will get a co-writer to help her edit the errors. I thank you for reviewing. Please do have a nice time._**

_**Watashi wa tsukarete iru**_


	7. The New Kids

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)  
**

* * *

In the depths of Hell, a mansion resided on top of a black hill. The dead trees were the homes of the red eyed crows. The black iron fence providing littlest protection for the manor whilst the gate had a human's skull decorated on top.

Inside the manor, the landlords were mere children. Seemingly, though. But they were truly more than a hundred years old. Only taking form that of a child. They were known to shapeshift into younger children or young teens, animals with black fur. Currently, they liked to take form that of a black wolf with crimson eyes. These were twins. Twins who nobody wants to mess with unless they got agonizing pain from the female twin.

_Briiing! Briiing! Bri- _

"Hello? Kurai's residence, what is it that you desire to speak?"

"Why hello there, little nephew."

"Uncle Caym? It's been too long since we last heard from you. How are you, dear uncle?"

"Ah, I'm doing quite well, thank you. And you and your sister?"

"We're doing quite well, actually. A bit of trouble, but fine in the least. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I would like to ask a favor."

"Really now?"

"Indeed. I would like you to go to the human world in a town called Amity Park and assist us with something..."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Turning around, Danny and Sam found Tucker running towards them with a big smile.

"Have you heard? There are new students!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

The techno boy shrugged. "Dunno. But I heard that they were twins; a boy and a girl. Maybe the girl might be single..."

The goth bonked him on the head with a tick mark on her forehead. "Idiot! We're still young to be looking for... you know. So, good luck with that. Hopefully, you'll marry your stupid PDA."

Tucker gasped. "Don't call my baby stupid!" With that, he got out his precious device and hugged it close. "How dare you..."

Sam rolled her eyes as Danny stiffled a laugh. "Okay you guys. We better get to class." And so the trio started walking down the halls. But was stopped by a boy their age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a red jacket, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Followed by a boy with squinted blue-green eyes, black hair, and wore the same thing. Only that his jacket was dark green. Dash and Kwan, the bullies.

"Hey, Fenturd! I got another F on my test again!"

Danny sighed. "What does that have to do with me?"

Dash smirked. "Looks like your loser mind can't remember that your my personal punching bag!" Before the blonde bully could even take a step forward, a shout erupted.

"Stop! You blonde git!"

The voice came from a girl. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were a bright crimson, her skin was deathly pale. She wore a black shirt with a skull on the middle, a pink long sleeved one underneath, a black skirt with pink linings on the bottom, black knee-high boots with a pink bow on the front and pink soles, and finally, her long hair was tied on the middle by a pink bow and her bangs covered her right eye. There was also a longer strand of hair coming from her left side of her head that reached her chest.

"Take a stop closer and you'll regret it." This time, it was her male doppelganger who spoke.

He had the same colored hair, eyes, and skin. His hair was sligthly spiky and covered his left eye. A longer strand of hair came out of the right side. He wore a black shirt with the same skull, a red long sleeved shirt underneath, black shorts with red linings on the bottom, and black boots with a zipper and red soles. Both of them looked exactly alike.

"And who are you guys? Another weird Goth Freaks?"

"Yeah! We already have a loser Goth!" Added Kwan as he laughed with his best friend.

The female twin smirked evilly. "Goth Freaks, eh?"

Her brother shook his head with a small amusing smile. "You guys shouldn't have said that... My sister is pretty rough, if you must know."

Calmly striding her way to Dash, the bully was caught of guard when she grabbed his collar and slammed him down on the ground. She stomped her foot on his chest to prevent him from getting up. Right now, crowds are gathering around them and screaming, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

"Listen hear, _baka no shōnen, _hurt them again or insult me, I'll send you to where the creatures of the dark resides. Understand?" **(1) **As she said the last word, she hardened her stomp on him. Dash nodded frantically.

"I won't, I won't! Just stop it! It hurts!"

Smirking in victory, she leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Tell on us and I'll rip your flesh and separate your head from that stupid body of yours." She lifted up her foot and Dash screamed and ran away, Kwan following him. The crowd cheered and slowly began to get to their respective class. The girl and the boy smiled and approached the trio.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy.

Danny nodded and smiled in return. "Yeah. Thanks, we would've been knuckle sandwiches if it weren't for you."

"Hey, aren't you guys the new students?" asked Tucker excitedly.

The female nodded. "That's us! I'm Ceza, and this is my brother, Cez." **(2) **

"You guys are Goth too?" Sam asked. Happy to find a fellow black-lover.

Ceza smirked. "Yeah. We just love black."

"But you're wearing pink."

She chuckled nervously. "Okay, I like a lot of black and less pink. But I hate bright colors and too much pink."

"That is so cool! Hey, do you like reading?" As the Gothic Girls talked, they began to walk together straight towards English class. Ceza look at Danny and Tucker as they looked at him then back at the girls.

"Well... I think that they'll get along nicely." Danny finally commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, who did you send?" Ciel asked through the phone.

"Oh, just some demons who are able to shape-shift their age into young children and are willing to help us."

"And they are...?"

"My niece and nephew."

"... you're an uncle?"

"A one hell of an uncle."

* * *

**1) Idiot boy in Japanese**

**2) Ke-za and Kez. Please pronounce them right. Kurai means Black in Japanese. They love Japanese and anime. They are also the main characters for my future web comic.**

**Q&A Time**

**kittyrsocute**

**Danny: _Shinigamis? Death Gods? They're so cool! Sam once told me about them a few months back. Undertaker might be a crazy name. I thought he was a fighter, not a cray-cray. But legendary, I wanna meet him someday! And Lizzy? Sounds like a... a name for a girl who likes a LOT of pink and bright colors and... like you said, 'cute'. Sam won't be happy if she meets her, I guess. I don't wanna get glomped... Again!_**

**Can somebody spread the word about this fic here? I need more new reviewers to further inspire me to write. Please?**

_**Arigataugozaimasu**_


	8. A Plea and Dirty Mouth Gal

**Kuroshitsuji: A New Tale**

**Summary:**

**What if Daniel Fenton was the reincarnated brother of Ciel Phantomhive? After years of becoming a demon, the duo settles down in a town called Amity Park. Whereas, as if fate did this, Ciel met a young boy who looks entirely like his beloved sibling at the park. While going to his first day of work, Sebastian met a beautiful women named Jasmine Fenton who seems to be his co-worker. What might happen if they all met up?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP en Kuroshitsuji**

**Note:**

**AU of DP. Danny is younger and Jazz is older (maybe 21 or 23...)  
**

* * *

Ciel pocketed his cellphone and sighed. His ex-butler now father-figure was always so cocky. And seriously? He had moved from 'one hell of a butler' to a 'one hell of a uncle/guardian'. What next? Well, because of his life as a demon, he should expect more surprises coming up in his way.

"CIIIEEEL!" The next thing he knew was that he was being twirled by Alois. He stopped twirling the smaller boy and rubbed his cheeks against his. "Ciel, I missed you so much!"

Ciel's visible eye twitched. "I didn't. Now, will you let me go?"

Pouting, Alois removed his hands from the emo kid. Grinning, he began to drag him down the hall. "C'mon! Let's get to class!"

"Ciel!" Mother fudge, 2 blondes are about to harass/annoy him.

_'Why... Why didn't Sebastian just hired me a private tutor?' _Ciel thought gloomily.

"Oh, heeeyyy, Lizzy! Wazza doin' here?" asked Alois.

Elizabeth stopped in front of them and smiled cheerfully. She wore a pink shirt that showed of her shoulders with a red heart on the middle, a lavendar short skirt, white knee-high socks, and light red Mary-Jane shoes. Her hair were in pigtails and curled at the ends.

"I just so Ciel and wondered if I can walk with you too!"

"Suuure!"

_'Please, oh please, somebody save me from this...'  
_

* * *

"Alright children, here are the new students that will be studying here until they decided to transfer to another school. Kids, please tell us more about yourselves." An out-of-shape teacher said to the twins who stood in front of the class. Dash sunk back in his seat when Ceza shot him a smirk.

"My name is Ceza-"

"-and Cez Ghoul. We're from Japan and just moved here-

"-with our uncle and cousin. We like black and dea-"

"DAIRY PRODUCTS and reading. Now, would any of you would like to ask us something?"

_Blink blink. _Well, to say, the whole class was surprised at the twins. This was actually their first time meeting twins that can actually finish each other's sentences. Ceza and Cez smirked at their reaction.

A tanned hand rose up. "Are your eyes just contact lenses?" She spoke in a Latin accent.

Cez smiled charmingly. "Why no, my lady. Sad to say that they are not."

"They're actually natural," finished Ceza.

After question and answer, the teacher, Mr. Lancer, sat the twins down near the window. Ceza sitting in front of Cez, sitting near Ceza was Danny and Cez's side sat Tucker. The glasses-wearing boy wasn't actually paying attention. He was busy with his PDA while Sam was busy doodling in her notebook. Danny, however, was doing his best to keep his eyes open. Ceza and Cez started to pass out messages to each other.

_'stpid demon pwers, still can't read minds' _-Ceza

_'don't worry. Uncle told us that our abilities will develop soon with some practice' -_Cez

_'tch, fuck em and training. I wanna read peeps' mind to act like an awesome god' -_Ceza

_'dear sister, we're against gods, remember?' _-Cez

_'holy fking horse radish, ses who?' _-Ceza

_'Satan, mother, father, uncle, and everyone else in our family' _-Cez

_'nah, man, nah.' _-Ceza **(1)  
**

* * *

**(1) The same thing I said to my classmate while we're chatting in FB.**

**Still planning out the rest chapters. Chapter Request are open. **

**Q&A Time**

**Paxloria**

**Sebastian: _Thank you for the helpful tip, my lady/lord. But sadly, her mistress writes inside a room where her mother and younger sibling are currently sleeping. So it is difficult for her to do your tip. Furthermore, the last chapter was meant to be 'Talk with Daddy' because the author loves stories with me being Ciel's father. _**

**_Personally, I also think of him as my son. Stubborn, but I started to care for him deeply. Poor boy, he had so much pain in his life, so as a one hell of a butler, I should give him the life he deserves. To provide him parentla affection he so much craved. It is also because Ciel came to me for advice. _**

**_And lastly, the mistress went to Google Translate and searched another word for 'Black' because Ceza/Cez Kuro doesn't sound so pleasing to her ears. And so, she came across 'Kurai'. And so the mistress picked that as their last name Also, 'Ghoul' is the real name of the twins in her future web comic. Though, she is still waiting for her father to send money for her to buy it. In the Philippines, the pen tablet available cost 2, 800 pesos. So she'll have to wait until Christmas, which she is passively disappointed. _**

**Remember, you can Request a Chapter.**

_**Teian shite kudasai**_


	9. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry but...**

**I won't be continuing this for a while. My eyes are really hurting and I need them to go down by the end of the year cause next year my mom is taking me to the eye doctor for a check up. If my eye grade doesn't go down, I'll have to say bye-bye to technology.**

**My eye grade is 200 on the left and 300+ on the right. Sucky, huh?**

**But I promise if I start working again, I'll make the chapter extra long. Maybe 2,000-3,000, it depends on my imagination.**

**I'm still continuing this. I have a huge pride in this fanfic because this has to be THE FIRST fanfic that has JazzXSebastian and Danny/Ciel (I've wrote Danny/Ciel before in my other account. The story's called Brother's Forever. Its discontinued and this is the continuation of it)**

**Also, I hope you don't mind my OCs, Ceza and Cez (Remember, its pronounced as Ke-Za and Kez) I just love the twins because they're the main characters in my future webcomic. That and I love twincest. My inspiration for them is Kagamine Rin/Len and Hikaru/Kaoru Hitacchin.**

**So I'll see you soon! Please don't give up on this fanfiction and be patient!**

**~AkUmaXxXtEnsHi**

**P.S**

**Did you know that Akuma Tenshi stands for Demon Angel? Well, that's how I describe myself, trololol.**


	10. FINALLY!

After school was over, the 4 kids all gathered at the front yard.

"Guys, I gotta go. My mom said I need to get home immediately 'cause she said we're going to a party." Sam shivered as she pictured her mother holding up a bright colored dress for her to wear.

"Me too 'cause its Meatloaf Night!" Tucker cheered, pumping his fist in the air with a grin.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Said Cez with a smile on his face. "It was really nice to meet you all."

"You bet!" Added Ceza as she shared a high-five with Sam. "See ya later, you guys!" She waved good-bye as the goth dragged her twin by the shoulder. They disappeared within the crowds as Danny and his friends shared one last goodbye before parting their own ways.

* * *

Danny sighed as he clutched his backpack tighter and gazed up at the setting sun. Suddenly, a light blue puff of smoke escaped his lips. The child grinned before running down towards an empty alleyway. Checking if he was alone, he quietly said out his catch phrase.

"I'm going ghost!"

His clothes and appearance transformed and his backpack disappeared after saying those 3 words. Grasping the thermos clipped on his belt, he flew up and went off to find the ghost. But unknown to him, 2 red eyes watched his every move within the shadows.

Danny, now as Phantom, searched the perimeter for any signs of evil fiends. He humphed and flew a bit lower and glided past the streets. He yelped as he was shot on the chest and landed on the grassy area of the park. He glared up at the white and green snake with dark green bat wings and some weird tattoos on it's back. It's bright crimson eyes glowing with rage and hissed at the seemingly albino-but not really- child.

"Eat ecto, ya slithering snake!" He yelled out, firing a ray of green ecto-energy. The snake dodge and the blast hit a tree, the crowd of civillians running away, knowing it was dangerous to stay and watch the fight. The snake hissed out loudly and the black tattoos literally jumped out of it's skin and began to form black scorpions with the same red eyes. Danny groaned as they began to approach him.

"You gotta be kidding me."

The scorpions attack on Danny's sides while the snake attacked at the front. Danny flew back to avoid them, but was stopped when the snake used its long tail to trip Danny. The Halfa rolled to his side to avoid the twin scorpion's poisonous tail. The ghost snake opened its mouth and fired green fire at the ghostly hero while the scorpions fired green ecto-beams from their tail. Danny dodge the snake's attack, but he was hit by the scorpion's ray. He tumbled back and hit his head on a tree. The snake raised it's tail and repeatedly slammed it against Danny. The ghost child, not having any strength left, slowly and tiredly reached for the thermos. But then it was caught by the scorpions, their claws grasping the thermos, denting it sligthly.

The last thing he saw was 2 black blurs hitting the snake on the head.

* * *

_"Is he gonna be okay? Ya think he's fully dead?"_

_"Don't be silly. He's just drained out from the fighting."_

_"You sure, Cyclops? He sure looks beat."_

_"Dear sister, all he needs is some rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time. Besides, I had read once that ghosts have healing abilities."_

_"Your brother's right, Ceza. Its best to let him rest. Why not the two of you go do something in the living room?"_

_"OFW."_

_"What?"_

_"She means 'Okay, Fine, Whatever'. Although, it also means 'Overseas Filipino Worker." _**(1)**

Then, he heard footsteps, the door creaking open then closing, and then a sigh. He felt a hand softly running through his hair in a soft, calming manner. Then, he heard a familiar voice start talking.

"Oh Danny, you always get into trouble."

Having enough and wanting to learn where he is, he slowly cracked his eyes open. Blinking to remove the sleepiness, he gasped when he saw the boy he met at the park; Ciel. He had a small calm smile on his pail face.

"Are you alright?"

Danny gulped and slowly nodded. "Wh-where am I? What... happened?"

"First, you need to drink some water. Your throat must be sore." Ciel handed him a clear glass of water and the younger dark haired boy eagerly drank it all up. He gave a small 'thank you' and handed the glass back to it's owner.

"So... How was the ghost fight, Danny _Phantom?" _Danny stared at the smirking Ciel, baffled. He quickly looked at his hands and saw that instead of sligthly tan, it was the human pale. He began to sweat nervously, but Ciel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"To answer your question, your in my room. The twins saw you unconscious after the ghost knocked you out. And as to why how I knew who you are, it is because we all have our secrets, Danny."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you researched the name 'Phantomhive' yet?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah but... the kid, he looked a lot like me and the other looked a lot like you."

"Go on."

"And they appeared in my dream... I don't understand. What does that have to do with me!?" Danny asked frantically.

Ciel sighed, "I'm also surprised. But the truth is... Danny, at London when Queen Victoria reigned the country, you were a Phantomhive."

* * *

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Don't you think that game is a bit overused?"

"I care, why?"

"...you're right. Fine."

"I'm gonna win this shit."

**_2 Seconds Later_**

"FUCK YOU, CEZ!"

The male twin laughed as his sister grumbled angrily. Then, he consumed the last cupcake their uncle made just before he went to work.

"Don't be a sore loser, dear sibling."

"Shut, le fuck up, ya dick-bitch."

"You curse a lot. Maybe that's a sign of you not accepting your lose."

"FFFFFF-!"

* * *

"So does that mean..."

"Yes, I too was a Phantomhive and yes, you were, and still are, my brother."

"But mom-"

"Do you know who your father is?"

"...no. Mom said she found me on the doorstep. But who-where-what... Where did I came from?"

"I do not know either. It's either you were reincarnated or something else..."

"Something like what?"

"That story will be save for another time. You should contact your mother and let her know you're alright and tell here that you'll be sleeping here for the night."

"Oka-wait, why would I be staying here?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit. "Don't you want to know more about your past life?"

"...yes. Will you tell me?"

"Of course. Well you see, the Phantomhives work for the Queen as her Majesty's Watchdog. Meaning, we try and stop the Queen's worries. For example, a drug dealing group. Just one letter from her Majesty stating that the Phantomhive must deal with them, we have no choice but to do so. For the Queen and the country's sake. But even though the Queen was special, even she has dark secrets."

Danny tilted his head in curiosity. In which Ciel found adorable-and didn't want to admit it to himself. "What kind of dark secrets?"

"She was in league with an angel who... 'purified' our parents."

"What did you do?"

"The angel was bored of her and killed her. Soon, the angel was killed by a certain demon."

"Demon? What demon? Who?"

Ciel sighed, "Well, you see, a fire started in the mansion where we used to live. Killing you, mother, and father. Leaving me to get captured and sent to a cult for sacrifice. I had enough of calling for help from God or the angels. So instead, I made a pact with a demon. Him serving me and aid me to get my revenge on those who had killed my family in exchange... for my soul."

"Then where is he? Why are you still here? Did you get your revenge yet?"

"Yes. I did. The demon, he became my legal guardian. And how did I became a demon? Well, you see, a few months after the angel incident, I encountered another noble who made a contract with a demon. It seems that after we killed the angel, the demon stole my soul just before my demon consumed it. After finding my soul, the demon I contracted with gave me another chance to kill the noble. But then, when I was close to killing him, the other demon kidnapped me and brought me to the dead-noble's mansion. It seems that the noble's soul is still intact, making the other demon manipulate it to it's every whim. So he combined his soul with mine. Then, another demoness, made a contract with the noble. The noble ordered her to turn me into a demon. Making it impossible for the two demons to take my soul. And that is why I'm still here, trying to find my reincarnated brother."

"That's me, huh?"

Ciel nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes."

"...you know..." Danny smiled shyly. "I always wanted an older brother."

* * *

"Ciel, twins, I'm home," Sebastian called out. He set his coat on the coat rack, as usual, and approached the twins who were lazily propped on the couch watching a movie. He raised an eyebrow when Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

"Ceza, Cez, where is Ciel?"

"Room." They replied in unison.

"By the way," Ceza added.

"There's a visitor in his room," finished Cez.

"A visitor?" Sebastian questioned. But the twins paid no mind since they were in trance by the movie. A movie about a gigantic monsters. It seems they call it 'Godzilla'. **(2) **So, he decided to go there and find out for himself.

Once reaching his destination, he softly knocked on the door. "Ciel?" When he received no answer, he carefully opened the door to reveal a heart-warming sight that warmed his black heart.

His student, his fledgling, his 'son', was sleeping on the bed. Sleeping on top of him was his long lost little brother. The eye-patch boy having an arm wrapped protectively over the small doppelganger. He smiled a little and closed the door.

"Ah, what an exciting move this has been."

* * *

**I lied... Ah well! Only reached 1,790 words. But this chapter actually excited me up!**

**1) OFW... Bananasplit is a funny late-night show :3**

**2) Godzilla... Awzumazing.**

**Sebby is so much more amazing when he has a parental bond with Ciel~**

**Q&A Time**

**Ninuhuju **

**Cez- _I agree with you... One things for sure though. Sam+Ceza+Lizzy= DISASTER._**

**kittyrsocute**

**Danny- _Yeah! Glomps are scary! I'm just glad I can pass through them with my powers! That and its a great way to prank Tucker. Do you have any idea on how I can prank him?_**

**Ninuhuju**

**Ceza- _You said it! Humans should perish! DIE DIE DIE! Also, I heard the author sometimes hates everyone around her and wants to kill them. But she doesn't show it. She's usually a hyperactive, childish lunatic on the outside. But inside... *grins*_**

**niyuu**

**Alois- _'Course she's still continuing! This is so awesome I just want to hug Ciel! She just said she needed a rest or two, that's all! :3_**

**Well, I've been wanting to play DC Universe Online. But the loading takes SO LONG! So yeah...**

**PLEASE SUGGEST A CHAPTER!**

**Random thought: Have you guys always checked DPxKuroshitsuji to see if I updated?**

_**Arigato, ningens**_


End file.
